luxrayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno (NSUNS2)
Sakura Haruno is a supporting character in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 During Naruto's return at the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura appears and reunites Naruto and they both went to the Hokage's Mansion. They both talked to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade and they both was reunited by Kakashi Hatake, as he told them that he will give our two ninjas a test to see if they have what it takes to be a Ninja again. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, told them good luck as they traveled to the Leaf Forest, but Sakura stops Naruto and tells him in order to face Kakashi, they need a warm up, so the two ninjas started to spar and Sakura loses. Then they proceeds to the Training Field. Training Field In the Training Field, Sakura and Naruto are being confronted by Kakashi that he said that the Test will now begin. Then the fight begins, while Naruto's battle with Kakashi, Sakura then ambushes Kakashi which makes the Training Field crashes and it turned into an waterfall which Kakashi is on top of but Sakura ambushes him again which makes the battle ends with Naruto and Kakashi clashing with their jutsu. After the fight, Kakashi congraduates his students and leaves without a trace. Then Sakura and Naruto went back to the Hidden Leaf Village. The Cursed Doll They went back to the Hokage's Mansion and told Tsunade that they're passed their test. Naruto still want to have a mission but due to Sakura's tiredness and hard working, she scolded Naruto that they already passed Kakashi's test and now he wants to have another. Naruto responded yes and Tsunade accepted his request. Shizune has got two missions for Naruto and Sakura to choose, and he choosed Mission 1. Shizune told our two ninjas that the client is near the Yamanaka Flower Shop and then Naruto and Sakura then proceed to the Flower Shop. They found him but the Client mistakenly accused Naruto for somebody else. Sakura responded what's going. The Client explained that he was going to his girlfriend from the Hidden Sand Village until somebody was walking with an mean glare in his eyes and he went back to the village. Naruto said that they're going to get to the bottom of this and then went to the Leaf Forest. They confronted the stranger than made the Client go back and it was...Naruto! Sakura was confused about this but Naruto sensed some evil in him and realized that it's a clone, the clone was ready to fight and Naruto accepted this battle. After the Battle, Naruto won and the Clone turned into a small doll, he picks it up and looks at it. Now they went back to the Hidden Leaf and was confronted an strange man. He quickly walked to Naruto and looks at the doll that he's holding and told our two Ninjas that it's a Cursed Doll that has manifested the dark atmosphere and began roaming around the village. So Naruto gave it to the Man and he disappears, so they're continued their travel to the Client, they again confronted the Client and told him that the stranger was just a clone and explained everything to him. The Client gave thanks to the Ninjas and walked away. So they went back to the Hokage's Mansion. Category:NSUNS2 Characters